A Place For My Head
by Darkness Rising
Summary: Just a short Ryou / Bakura angst fic. Not giving it away, although if you like Linkin Park you should know what song it is. R & R!


A/N: I was feeling depressed, and happened to be listening to Linkin Park. The idea just came to me, and after all.I'm not in the greatest of moods. Anyway, the plot would be Ryou is sick of his Yami. Angst, depression.  
  
On with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Place For my Head  
  
I watch how the  
  
Moon sits in the sky/ In the dark night  
  
Shining with the light from the sun  
  
The sun doesn't give life to the moon assuming  
  
I lay dismally on my bed, curled up in a fetal position after the beating that had taken place only fifteen minutes ago. The only things I felt were pain, sorrow, and a deep depression. Why did he constantly take his anger out on me, his Hikari? He never talks to me, except when insults are thrown in my direction or he happens to be teaching one of his painful 'lessons'. Right now, both of us had built up our mental block. Neither of us wanting to have anything to do with the other.  
  
The moon's gonna owe it one  
  
It makes me think of how you act to me/ You do  
  
Favors and then rapidly/ You just  
  
Turn around and start asking me/ About  
  
Things that you want back from me  
  
Why? I had longed to have the same relationship as Yami and Yugi did, but not with MY Yami. There was no way in hell that the bastard would agree with me. I've tried to get him to open up to me, but sadly he won't. The beatings never come to a halt. Is he truly this monster that I see?  
  
I'm sick of the tension/ Sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place/ To feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest  
  
Shall I ever find rest from this-this endless whirl of torment and anguish? Probably not. Yugi is so lucky to have the Yami he does. I can't tell anyone that my own Yami has escaped, though I don't know if they've seen the bruises at all. I've tried to keep everything hidden, and pretend to be content..Is it even worth it anymore?  
  
I want to be in another place  
  
I hate it when you say you don't understand  
  
[ You'll see it's not meant to be ]  
  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy A place for my head  
  
Bakura just doesn't understand emotions, or probably even what love is. Yami Yugi had told me that Bakura didn't exactly have an easy life back in Ancient Egypt, my own Yami refused to tell me such things. Not that it bothered me. He can do anything he damn well pleases, and I couldn't care less. The bad thing is, he can't kill me or he ends up in the ring once again. Though, he might prefer the darkness and loneliness of the Ring compared to a weak Hikari. Lately, he's been spending all his time with Malik and comes home pissed off about something.  
  
Maybe someday I'll be just like you/ And  
  
Step on people like you do and  
  
Run away from the people I thought I knew  
  
I remember back then who you were  
  
You used to be calm/ Used to be strong  
  
I sincerely wish I could end it all. Just fall into eternal darkness and never have to feel the pain and regret again. I wish my Father had never found the damned Ring. I roll over on my bed, groaning ever so softly. The last thing I wanted was a tired, yet maniacal Yami screaming at me during the middle of the night. I pull the covers up and over my body, laying my head down on the soft, white pillows. I lay there for half an hour, still thinking when sleep had finally overcome me.  
  
Authoress' POV  
  
Unaware that someone lurked in the shadows of the hall, looking through the slight opening of the door to watch Ryou. He slept peacefully, or so it looked. The prowler was none other than Yami Bakura. He turned to walk away, but not before whispering something under his breath.  
  
"Oyasumi, Ryou-chan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unhappy stuff. Yes, with the Yami Bakura saying 'Goodnight' to Ryou wasn't exactly mean.I 'dunno. Guess I couldn't do too much damage to poor Ryou- chan. R & R onegai! ^________^ 


End file.
